1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to barbecue and smoker grills and, in particular, to a combination barbecue and smoker grill which preferably incorporates a firebox mounted below the cooking chamber of the grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor grills include devices that are designed for either cooking food items by direct heating, generally referred to as barbecue grills, and cooking food items by indirect heating and smoking, generally referred to as smokers. In both types of grills, a cooking chamber typically is provided which is mounted upon a support structure, such as a pedestal or cart assembly. Typically, such a cooking chamber is configured with a lower portion, mounted to the support structure, and a lid, hingedly mounted to the lower portion, that cooperate to form a cooking enclosure. The cooking enclosure is configured for placing various food items therein, such as upon a grill or other cooking surface that is mounted within the lower portion of the cooking chamber.
In a typical barbecue grill, a heat source, such as charcoal briquettes or gas-fed burners, is provided below the cooking surface of the grill for heating the cooking enclosure and any food items placed therein to a sufficient temperature for cooking the various food items.
In a typical smoker grill, a firebox is provided for maintaining a fire for smoldering wood therein. The firebox is arranged to communicate with the cooking enclosure, with the firebox typically being mounted to a side wall of the cooking chamber. So configured, the smoke and heat produced within the firebox enter the cooking enclosure for smoking food items placed in the cooking chamber. Since the heat from the firebox is not provided directly beneath the food items, however, these grills typically have been unable to cook food items in the same manner as one may accomplish with the use of a barbecue grill which provides for direct heating of the food items.
Therefore, there is a need for providing improved grills which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly stated, the present invention relates to a grill, which preferably is capable of functioning both as a barbecue grill and as a smoker grill. In a preferred embodiment, the grill incorporates a cooking chamber, including a lower portion and a lid that cooperate to define a cooking enclosure. Preferably, the lid is moveably mounted to the lower portion, and the lower portion has a lower surface, which is arranged at least partially beneath the cooking enclosure. Additionally, the lower surface preferably includes an opening formed therethrough. Preferably, a firebox engages the cooking chambers lower surface, whereby there is fluid communication between the cooking chamber and the firebox. The cooking enclosure preferably contains a baffle pan the substantially spans the length and width of the enclosure.